One Night Can Change It All
by MortalAcademy
Summary: Sophie and Laura had been friends for years and had lived in the Institute since they were very small. One night there is an attack on the Institute and only those two are home. Is Sebastian back or is someone making a copy-cat of his work? Fanfic request for Fiery-Sophie.


**Fanfiction Request for Fiery-Sophie**

**I own the characters, as they are based on real people. Though the scene and everything else is based on the novels of Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

Outside of the institute the skies were as black as pitch with streaks of feather white clouds touching the edges of the moon here and there; the skies twinkled through the grime of the atmosphere and clouds, dousing there light. Below stood the Institute of London-recently being reconstructed and decorated by the Clave- proud and enormous against the back drop of the rest of London. It was winter now, soon to be Christmas, all the street lights had Christmas lights wrapped around along with wreaths and trees in the windows of houses. All was needed now was the downpour of snow, Laura knew it wouldn't be long before the heavens opened it's floodgates and laid a blanket of white across the city. From the library window of the institute, she had her favourite book propped up against her legs and her back to the wall-this was her safe haven-her home. She sighed looking out over the rooftops of the houses nearby, it was surreal to know that all they saw was a dilapidated construction sight that hadn't took off. Her golden brown eyes shone brighter against the rays of the moon, her long dark brown hair looked lighter too-though the shade was a never a issue as she always wore it up in a ponytail anyway.

Suddenly there was a colossal bang that reverberated through the entire building, shaking the books from their shelves and causing the metal structure of the ladders and stairs to the upper levels to bend and shake. She shot up from her sitting position letting the book drop onto the sill, pushing her glasses up her nose, she shot to the library door yanking it open, and was consumed by a layer of dark grey smoke and soot. The institute was on fire, or someone had broken the wards. Without even hesitating, she took off towards the weapons room.

* * *

The portal opened just outside the walls surrounding the institutes grounds, Sophie had just arrived back from a visit to family in Idris. Looking up at the dark murky sky and back down to the wet ground, she suddenly felt homesick for the warm rays of sun beating down on the roads of Alicante. _Stupid English weather! _She thought. As she walked up through the gate and down the gravel path towards the institute door, she could sense something wasn't right, all the lights were out inside the building. _Laura's always in the library reading, that's nothing new_ she thought. Hiding herself away from the world and all it's inhabitants, she started to remember the time she had tried to get her to go out with her to a club not far away, but she whined that she didn't want to go. All of a sudden she was cut from her reverie as a strong thump hit her right side, sending her flying off over the grass, luckily from all that training she landed into a couch. Her attacker, well attackers- there must have been at least 10 or more figures standing in the courtyard just metres away- were all dressed in black robes that covered their faces, with slashes of red and bronze alone the arms of the fabric. All at once they pulled out a seraph blade, but they were black. A few of them split up and entered the institute, setting fires to everything as they went.

"Great. Just got reconstructed, now you're burning it down, well done." she murmured under her breath. Standing she pulled out her own seraph blade-of-white- then began to advance forward, but stopped to realise that Laura was still inside alone, with no clue of what is happening. _SHIT. _

* * *

When she had reached the weapons room, after a lot of wafting her arms around to clear the smoke in front of her face, she shouldered open the door. This room was yet to be touched by the smoke and flames-as she assumed was a fire, was true- she dashed to the far wall and reached for a bow and some arrows, along with a seraph blade and a weapons belt; filling it as she went along with daggers and other assortments of weapons. The only windows in this room were at the height of the rafters, so it was impossible to see what was going on outside. After she had strapped her weapons to her belt and her arrows to her back, she opened the door and took off towards the main foyer.

Once at the top of the stairs, she saw figures setting fire to everything in their paths, she wasn't in gear so she'd have to be careful-_maybe a dress wasn't the best idea today_- she hadn't realised she had said that out loud, as all the dark hollow faces under the cloaks turned in her direction. Where was Sophie when you need her.  
Just as she thought it, the bundle of energy charged through the smoke and debris, wielding a seraph blade in an arc, taking off one of the figures heads in the process. Her height gave her the advantage that small people like myself never had, although I did have the ability to fit in spaces others couldn't. Her hair was a complete mess from fight, strewn with blood that looked liked red highlights against her brown hair. She looked up at me as she advanced forwards towards the other figures, her eyes flashing like green daggers. This was the part Laura hated, the fighting-unless it was for good reason- and since her home was going to hell basically, what better reason.

* * *

Both girls flew into the melee of the fight, as Laura shot arrows at far range, hitting the target every time without fail. As Sophie swooped and arced the sword above and below her head, cutting and slicing into limbs. By the end of it all, when everybody was dead, Laura knelt down swiping back one of the hoods of the figures to reveal a shadowhunter, with strange markings around their eyes. There eyes had turned black as coal and their faces ashen white. There was only one explanation for this mutation and horrible fate- someone is following in Sebastian Morgenstern footsteps and trying to create dark shadowhunters.

"Well that went well. Not to shabby!" Sophie said cheerily. She looked up at her, raising an eyebrow.

"You have got to be kidding me Soph? You call this a welcome home party, you return from Idris to get caught up in all of this. What are the Clave going to say?" She said with complete authority.

"Not to mention, I was sat comfortably reading in the library, this has most definitely ruined my evening." Sophie shook her head and laughed.

"Always the bookworm. You're a shadowhunter, this is what we do. Though you do have a arm for that bow of yours, you saved my ass one too many times tonight." She watched as she came down to her level.

"Thank you and not a problem. You would of done the same for me, like you have in the past." She smiled and playfully punched Sophie in the arm.

"I know, so I was wondering... What's your look on becoming my Parabatai?" She just gaped at her, like she was a unknown species or had lost her mind.

"What?! You do know what that means? I know you didn't take much notice on the law side of things while we trained and learned. You do know that would mean you are my warrior in arms and my companion until death. You can't choose anybody else." Sophie shook her head, laughing.

"Calm down. I did listen... just not as much as needed. I know what I'm asking. So what do you say? We've been friends for so long, we always have each other's back and you know me inside and out. We would be perfect for it, plus we have no problem about falling in love. You're not my type." At that Laura laughed. "You're not mine either, but if it's what you really want? I've been trying ask you the same thing for the past year, but you know it takes a lot for me to do anything nowadays."

They both nodded.

"Come on. Let's get this place cleaned up before it starts smelling of death, rot and we get blood stains on the floor." Sophie was the first to move, pulling a body by it's legs to the edge of the room, the another. Laura quickly wrote a fire message to the Clave and sent it off then and there. Well one night can really change it all she thought. She watched Sophie pull bodies to the edges of the room. _Someone's going to have to keep her alive_. Her the wise and Sophie the crazy reckless badass.


End file.
